


I Thought I Was Safe

by Rowan_is_dead_inside



Series: The, who the hell are you? Series. [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst?, Character is up to the reader to decide, I'm Sorry, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Someone Falls Off A Cliff, This is utter shit, no happy ending, there's a frog in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan_is_dead_inside/pseuds/Rowan_is_dead_inside
Summary: He was just walking through the imagination(specifically Remus' side of it.) And shit went down.
Series: The, who the hell are you? Series. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857793
Kudos: 2





	I Thought I Was Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings- someone falls off a cliff, blood, and an injured animal.
> 
> If you are reading this, don't. It's short and utter shit. I'm sorry.

He was walking through the forest a nice slow walk. He saw a bunny, and accidentally spooked it. 

Walking after the small thing curious to where it would go, he got distracted by some mushroom growing on a tree. 

He tapped one, it was bouncy like and felt a bit like Jello beneath his fingers. He soon forgot all about that bunny, instead tapping and poking small plants and inspecting little bugs.

He watched as a blue bug fought with a smaller red one, and then a froggie came by and ate them both. He was surprised when he held his hand out and the frog crawled on him. 

And so he sat there on the floor of the forest as a frog with a now full belly sat on his hand and let him inspect him.

He poked the back of the frog and it jumped onto his face, he giggled a bit as he crossed his eyes to look st the frog sitting on his nose. 

Noses were funny, little things that stuck out of faces that people relied on to breathe. 

He looked beside himself to find another little bunny, it looked exactly like the one earlier. Kind of scary how all the dots and spots matched up to the small critter he spooked off earlier. 

What spooked him even more was the bunny had a stick through it. It was all bloody, he moved a hand out to try to see if he could help the bunny but it hopped off. 

He tried to think nothing of it. He cringed a bit as the bunny jumped off back into the woods, carefree as if it didn't know that it was slowly dying and the more it hopped the faster its death would come. 

He could have sworn he heard something. Maybe he was going insane.? He wouldn't put it past himself to be insane. 

He instantly straightened out and continued to walk, he came to a small clearing by a cliff. 

He had been here so many times, he thought nothing of it. After all sometimes his body seems to lure him this way and he sits down to escape it all and watch the stars as they make their slow journey across the sky.

This time though, this time someone was there. No one ever came here. 

Upon closer inspection he realized that the person, no thing, looked exactly like him. The same clothes, same hair, same posture. 

He had started running, he didn't know what that thing was but he didn't want to find out. 

He heard the snap of twigs and crackle of leafs. But it sounded like more than what his own feet could create, he narrowed it out to that the thing was following him.

Why was the thing following him? why is it chasing after him?. He felt himself once more being lured back to the cliff as he tried to come up with a solid plan.

He looked behind him, the thing was still following him. There was pounding in his ears and his head hurt. 

His legs felt like they were melting as they reached the clearing, he came close to the cliff and stopped quickly getting out-of-the-way of that thing. Praying that it wouldn't have time to stop and he'd be saved. 

His prayers were answered and the thing fell, fell, fell. It turned to look at him and it held terror in its eyes. He however was relieved, with a tiny smile on his face at being saved. 

The thing went splat and he smiled a bit wider knowing that he was safe. 

He wasn't going to die, not now at least. He sat down by the edge of the cliff and looked up to the stars, dots in the sky twinkled and worked together to make a beautiful picture in the air, a beautiful picture that it takes the viewer to figure out what it means. The clouds added a soft smudged feeling to the picture.

He raised a hand up to the sky, watching as the dots seemed to hide behind his hand like they were shy. A small smile placed itself on his lips, as if telling the stars it was okay.

He looked at his hand, hands were weird. Fingers were like little arms on the end of a big finger.. 

His eyes focused back to the stars, taking his hand down so he could capture the full picture. The imagination was always amazing at making things look real, it made things feel real too. 

He sighed and moved his head to the side, maybe he should head back? No. The imagination was way better than where he lived. 

He smiled once more, a feeling of calmness rushed over him. 

His smile instantly dropped however, when there it was again. That noise. The sound of something laughing. 

He had instantly assumed that the thing had laughed. But no. . He wasn't safe.. and he honestly didn't think he'd make it out of the forest alive. .


End file.
